


You Could Tell Me Or You Could Be An Asshole

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Lazer Team (2015), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BreakCheck, Character with ADHD, First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, crush confession, powerbottom!Zach, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach wants to tell him but what Hagan thinks he has to tell him is something completely wrong and what he does tell him, he couldn't ever have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had very right to be bored, Woody was in training with Herman and he was stuck in their stupid room. Not even alone, he was stuck with none other than Zach Spencer. Through the countless time he'd arrested him and the time they saved the planet, he still bad a but of deep seated hate for the kid. Maybe it was cause he was dating his daughter? Well, no, the kif was sketchy but not sketchy enough to hurt his little girl. Was it because he'd been ignoring him ever since they stepped off that football field? No, it couldn't be. Maybe it was because after all those years he'd grown to like the lid a lot more than he should? No. Nope. Definitely not. He wouldn't admit to that. Ever.

 

Hagan raised an eyebrow as he heard a groan from across the room, he didn't dare turn away from laying and facing the wall. Maybe Zach thought he was asleep and he'd get to listen to one of his conversations with Mindy. It wasn't before long that the sound of the device Zach held signaled a connection to a call and Mindy's voice was heard.

 

"What do you want Zach, you can't keep calling me when you were the one that broke up with me" she angrily stated. Hagan raised his eyebrow again, they'd broken up? When?

 

"Shh! I know, I'm sorry Mindy, just keep it down your dad is sleeping across the room" Zach whispered. Mindy was heard sighing on the other line.

 

"Good. Wake him up so you two can-"

 

"Shut up!" Zach interrupted her. He sighed and there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Mindy, I don't know if I can tell him, I messed up" he whispered lowly.

 

"You have to, he's a part of it, its the whole reason you left me. I didn't even have a say before you just took off..." Mindy sighed out.

 

"I knows, I'm sorry I have to put you through this, its my fault" Zach regretfully said.

 

Hagan's eye twitched in anger, what he heard sounded a lot like Zach had gotten Mindy pregnant and then just left her. He wouldn't let him do that! He wouldn't let him hurt Mindy like that!

 

"Look Zach, just think it over okay? Then tell him because if you don't, he'll find out sooner or later from someone else" Mindy said before there was another moment of silence, then the call disconnected. Zach sighed and sat up, looking over and noticing Hagan sitting up too, anger in his eyes.

 

"Look, Hagan, we need to talk" Zach started but was immediately tackled to the bed.

 

"You son of a bitch!" Hagan yelled, holding the younger down. "You got Mindy pregnant?! You got my daughter pregnant?! And you're just gonna leave her like that?!" Hagan yelled. Zach tried and pushed the older man off but Hagan quickly punned his wrist down along with the cannon.

 

"Pregnant? What the hell are you talking about?" Zach asked in confusion, still struggling.

 

"I heard your conversation! I know what you did you bitch!" Hagan yelled. Zach laughed and continued laughing. "What're you laughing about Spencer?" Hagan spat.

 

"You think I got her pregnant? That hilarious, dude, I barely touched her. I left her ass for you" Zach spilled out. Then suddenly it was quiet, both realizing what the younger had just said.

 

"You left...my daughter?...For me?" He asked, wanting to clarify what he'd just heard. Zach nodded, too embarrassed to speak. It took a while for Hagan to process the information before he let go of Zach's wrist and hand cannon and sat up on his hips. "Why?" He asked, still astonished. Zach looked away and shrugged, causing the older to groan. He wasn't going to get an answer out of him. "If you won't answer, listen. I like you too, a lot actually but...is this okay with Mindy?" Hagan looked to him, Zach turned to him, nodding. Hagan cracked a small smile before gently pressing his lips to Zach's. Zach pulled away, scoffing in disbelief.

 

"Holy shit you kissed me, like, fuck, I didn't think you'd do it! I thought you'd like push me away and it'd be this whole thing cause I dated your daughter and then you thought we were banging that one time and we just broke u-" he was interrupted with another kiss, humming against Hagan's lips.

 

"Shut up, for once in your life Zach" Hagan said lowly against his lips. Zach could only nod before quickly wrapping his arms around Hagan's neck and pulling him into another kiss. The older's hands slid down Zach's side, bringing his legs up to wrap around his waist. Zach chuckled and grinded up against him, causing the older the choke on a gasp.

 

"You half-ass on this and I might have to reconsider dumping Mindy" he joked but Hagan visibly cringed.

 

"Can we not talk about my daughter when I'm about to have sex with her ex-boyfriend?" Hagan groaned, shaking his head. Zach shrugged and let it go, grinding up against him again. Quickly Hagan worked off Zach's jeans, palming him through his boxers. The younger bit his lip to keep from moaning, but that only made Hagan want to try harder. Zach glared at him, undoing the older's pants and slipping his hand right in to rub at his growing erection. Hagan quickly got his pants off and panted lightly, smashing his lips against Zach's again. Their hands began to roam before Hagan smirked and pulled off Zach's boxers with one motion.

 

"Hey!" Zach snapped, pushing the other with the hand cannon. Hagan sat up and rubbed at his chest.

 

"Jeeze kid, calm down" he groaned before reaching under Zach's pillow to retrieve the bottle of lube that poked out. Zach pulled the cannon back, putting it behind his head to rest it on.

 

"S-Sorry, it was just sudden" Zach quickly apologized. Hagan knew Zach had ADHD but most of the time he was unpredictable. Hagan sighed and pulled Zach into a position in which he was exposed, causing the younger's face to dust pink and make his freckles more prominent on his face. Hagan chuckled and the small moans Zach let out as he circled a lubed finger around his hole. "J-Just put it in already!" He demanded. Hagan rolled his eyes at his impatience and sunk the finger in to his knuckle. He moved it slowly, causing Zach's moans to get slightly louder.

 

"You...haven't done this before have you?" Hagan asked, eyebrow raised. Zach bit his lip, moaning a bit before shaking his head. The older smirked and slipped in another finger, pressing into him further before crooking his fingers at the right angle and making the younger arch his back.

 

"H-Holy fuck! Again! D-Do whatever that was again!" Zach moaned, throwing his head back. Hagan chuckled and moves the two fingers, hitting the spot inside Zach over and over. Zach let out an especially loud moan before pushing him away violently.

 

"D-Did I hurt you?" Hagan asked, fully concerned.  Zach only shook his head, panting.

 

"I-I was gonna cum" he scoffed, the older scoffed with him before kissing his, biting at his lips to make them swollen as he slid his cock inside him. Zach gasped against the kiss as Hagan bottomed out. "Movemovemove! I swear if you don't move Hagan I will" Zach chanted out, his eyes shut tight. Hagan grabbed his hips and started a hard and fast pace.

 

"You're a b-bit of a power bottom h-hu?" Hagan panted as Zach's tight entrance pulled at his cock with each thrust. Zach nodded, ranging his free hand in Hagan's hair and forcing his to his neck. Without question the older began to suck and lick at his neck to leave marks.

 

"F-Fuck! Right there...there Hagan, right there" Zach panted into his ear, his voice strained. Hagan picked up the pace, determined to make the younger cum first. It wasn't long before Zach threw his head back violently and choked out a final moan and came over his stomach. It took a few more thrusts for Hagan to spill inside of him. 

 

They laid there panting and relishing in what had just happened, both of them still in a bit of shock. Hagan was the first to speak up, looking Zach in the eyes.

 

"So...think we could work out?" He asked nervously. He looked over him and felt a bit bad, the poor kid looked like he was ready to pass out  he probably should have gone easy on him considering he probably just took his virginity.

 

"Yeah, sure half-ass, we can work out" Zach said, exhaustion clear in his voice and he leaned up to meet Hagan's lips in a kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zach bit his lip as he watched Hagan go through training, every move flawless as he blocked the projectiles. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him ever since they got together that night. A scoff sounded next to him and he raised an eyebrow to Woody.

 

"What? The hell are you looking at?" He snapped and Woody only shrugged.

 

'It's obvious, well, you are' Woody said telepathically. Zach rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

'Whatever, just don't say anything or I swear I'm gonna hit you' Zach snapped back in his mind. Woody only nodded. Before either of them knew it Hagan was approaching, sweating slightly. A large smile formed on Zach's face 

 

"You did really good Hagan" he said his eyes scanning over the older. Hagan scoffed and walked past him, tapping the younger's ass slightly before anyone could look. Zach blushed but smirked, stepping up to the plate to start his training for the night. He continued to hit each target perfect with the hand cannon, smirking at his job well done. "How's that Hagan?" He chuckled smugly as he turned toward his boyfriend. Hagan shook his head and chuckled to himself. Zach laughed louder and ran up to Hagan, putting his arms around him and kissing him. The room became silent. Hagan pulled away and looked at him in shock. Zach slowly backed away, realizing he'd spontaneously reacted. Herman gave them both a shocked and confused look.

 

"Someone wanna tell me why the hell Zach just locked lips with his ex-girlfriend's dad?" Herman said, looking over to Woody who shrugged then back to the two.

 

"Uh...look Herman, Mindy's okay with it and...I mean, Zach's 19 years old" Hagan explained. Herman scoffed and looked to Woody.

 

"Mmm hm I'm sure, man, this is just like that Sophomore you dated Senior year" Herman shook his head. Hagan glared and stepped closer to him.

 

"Shut up, you said you'd never talk about it!"

 

"Screw you, I'm not the one who took a Sophomore to prom" Herman shot back. Zach laughed and raised an eyebrow to the older.

 

"You dated someone three years younger than you?" He laughed. Hagan groaned.

 

"Yeah, I felt bad, he was begging to go out with me" Hagan tried to explain but Herman burst out in laughter again.

 

"Him? Try again half-ass, you were all over him" he corrected. Zach covered his mouth to stop from laughing. Hagan groaned again and grabbed Zach's arm, dragging him off to their shared room. Zach just laughed at him though.

 

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Zach, big deal. It was years ago" Hagan sighed and sat on the bed, taking the body suit off. Zach lifted his head from laughing to hum at a boxer-clad Hagan. Zach chuckled lowly, straddling his boyfriend.

 

"Well well well...look at you" he smirked but Hagan glared at him, obviously still mad. "Awww, come on baby, I didn't mean it" Zach said lowly, kissing him. Hagan rolled his eyes and kissed back, grabbing the younger's hips. Zach kissed down his neck, causing the older to sigh and begin to guide Zach's hips to grind down on him. Hagan smirked and tightened his grip on his hips.

 

"You're lucky I like fucking you into this mattress" he growled into his ear, causing him to moan out.

 

"Yeah, come on, fuck me" Zach groaned lowly, burying his head in his boyfriend's neck and grinding down with more determination. Hagan began kissing his jaw before he saw a figure at the door, causing him to smirk at it and make eye contact.

 

"Y'all need to get a room" Herman said, crossing his arms. Zach tried to pull away but Hagan pulled him closer, grinding up to meet him halfway.

 

"At least I'm getting laid" he chuckled breathlessly. Herman rolled his eyes and walked out. Zach pulled away to look his boyfriend in the eyes and chuckle.

 

"Damn, you're bad" he smirked, kissing him, bing at his lips. Hagan kissed back but was broken from it when Zach slid down, getting on his knees. Hagan's eyes widened in disbelief.

 

"Holy shit really?" He scoffed, he couldn't believe how good Zach looked on his knees. Zach nodded and slid off his boxers grabbing the holder's erection and stroking. Hagan sighed and watched him make eye contact. "I don't believe you're actually gonna do this, you can't have sucked a dick before he scoffed. Zach rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed look.

 

" I've sucked plenty of dick" he falsely boasted and slid the tip into his mouth, slowly sliding the rest in. Hagan stifled a moan, grabbing the younger's hair. Hagan began to moan louder and louder as Zach bobbed his head and slid his dick pretty far down his throat.

 

"F-Fuck, kid... d-don't stop I'm gonna cum" Hagan moaned, running his fingers through Zach's hair. Zach began to suck with more determination as Hagan got closer to his climax. The older finally thrusted harshly down Zach's throat and came. Zach moaned as he swallowed down everything. Hagan panted as he watched Zach catch his breath.

 

"Shit...you're bigger than you look" Zach scoffed. Hagan chuckled with him and pulled him into a kiss.

 

"Guess I should take care of you now" he said lowly against his lips. Zach blushed and looked away embarrassed. "What?" Hagan looked at him in confusion.

 

"I uh...already came" he muttered."

 

"Did you get off just sucking my dick?" Hagan half laughed. Zach quickly got off of him and pulled himself into bed, blankets over himself. Hagan laughed and pressed a kiss to his head. "You're too cute".


End file.
